The Monster in the Closet
by MythicalCreature03
Summary: Canada sees something and gets scared. FAIL SUMMARY EQUALS WIN! Little!Canada, Little!America and England. Just some Family fluff. No pairings. Unless you want to see it that way... *coughcough*sicko*cough* What? Who said that?
1. Chapter 1

**The Monster in the Closet**

England sighed and lay his head down against the desk. But just for a moment. He still had much work to do. Okay, maybe just a little bit longer? No. This needed to be done and over with by morning. Ugh, but he was still so tired!

England continued to argue with himself in his head like this for some time before finally sitting back up. With another sigh, he picked up his papers and straightened them up before reading over the same lines again.

He'd been going on like this for a few days now. Putting America and Canada to bed and then going back down the study to continue his work. He couldn't find the time to finish it all while he was in his own country, so he had to bring it all with him.

England suddenly perked up when he heard a thud coming from somewhere within the large house. Followed by a call for "_Englaannd!_" in a shrill voice. Said nation quickly stood up from his desk and ran to Canada's room.

When he opened the door, the first thing he noticed out of order was the shaking bundle of blankets at the foot of the bed. With a quick check to make sure nothing was broken, England walked in and kneeled down next to the heap of blankets on the floor.

"Canada? Are you alright?" England asked. The blankets stopped shaking as much when he spoke. The boy inside sniffled and whimpered. "Canada?" England said again. When he still didn't get a response, England began to move some of the blankets away himself, to reveal a pair of teary violet eyes.

Finally, Canada came out of his protective shield and climbed into his big brother's lap. One arm occupied holding his stuffed polar bear, the other now clinging onto England as if his life depended on it. He still sniffled and whimpered, trying to hold in his tears, though they were already falling down his cheeks and soaking England's shirt.

"Hey, hey, it's okay. What happened?" The older nation said, trying to comfort his colony. He spoke in a hushed voice, while holding Canada in his arms and stroking his little brother's hair. _Okay, am I doing this right? What else should I do? _England thought. He wasn't exactly the best at this kind of thing.

When it seemed as though he had finally calmed down, England decided to ask his brother again, "What happened?". Canada looked up at England with reddened eyes and dried tears on his face. He still sniffled and heaved a little as he spoke.

"Th-there was, something, In-In the closet, a-and it really scared me!" The boy finally managed to choke out. He buried his head back in England's shirt to cry just a little more. The older nation looked down at Canada, then at the closet on the other side of the room. He smiled a bit after another look at Canada and back. "The Monster in the Closet". Of course!

"Is that it?" England asked, still smiling down at Canada. He chuckled when the boy nodded. "Oh, no, there's nothing to be afraid of in there!" He said and Canada pulled away to get a better look at his guardian. Had he heard him right?

"Y-yes there is! It had red eyes, and a lot of sharp teeth! And it was huge! Like this big!" Canada held his arms out as wide as he could get them. "And it was furry! And it had horns, and sharp claws! And it growled at me!" The boy probably would have gone on if England hadn't laughed.

"Canada, I promise you that nothing is going to hurt you," He said and ruffled the boy's hair. He stood and picked Canada up, placing him back on the bed and handing him his bear, as well as picking up the blankets and tucking his brother back in. "Goodnight," England said and went to head for the door when he felt something tug on his shirt. He looked down to see tears coming back to Canada's eyes.

"Ca-can I sleep with you tonight? Just this once?" He asked. England sighed and kneeled back down. He moved away some of the hair that clung to Canada's face, thinking. He still had a lot of work to do. But he could always finish it in the morning. But he was already behind schedule as it was! But Canada's so scared... He'll have to get over his fears someday though, right?

"... Okay, come on," England finally answered and Canada quickly jumped out of his bed. Come on now, how could you say no to a face like that? Stuffed bear still at hand, Canada held on to his brother's thumb as the two walked down the hall. England suddenly stopped at America's room.

"Just a moment, Canada," England quietly opened the door and peaked through. Good. He had slept through it all.

Shutting the door back over, the two brothers continued on to England's room and jumped onto the bed and under the covers. England was too tired to even bother getting into his nightclothes. He just kicked off his shoes and went to join the already fast asleep Canada, when he suddenly stopped. There was one more thing that he should probably do...

"_psst!_" He whispered to no one in particular. Well, no one visible to any ordinary person, that is. "_psst!_ Hey, Mint Bunny!" He whispered again. "If you don't mind, could you please tell your brother to get out of the closet? We don't need any more nights like tonight... Alright, thank you!" And with that, he drifted off to sleep.

**Well, my first fanfiction! Okay, not my first, but the first that I like, and my first Hetalia fanfiction. I really hope that you guys like it. I'm a little worried that I may have made Canada out of character… But please give me your feedback! Let me know if I should continue it. I would like to, but I want reviews first. Just to make sure. This chapter would be like a prologue if I did.**

**Well that is all I have to say for now. Again, please do review!**

**Manda… **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for all the positive reviews, guys! You asked for it, so here's part two!**

"ARTHUR. WAKE. UP!" England yelped at the sudden pain being applied onto his stomach. His emerald green eyes shot open and he gasped for breath when all the wind had been knocked out of him.

"Alfred, what are you doing?" the old nation exclaimed, once he was able to breathe again. A young America ignored his question and simple smiled down at his guardian, still sitting on his stomach.

"Good! You're up! It's time for breakfast and me and Mattie were getting hungry!" Before England could respond, America jumped off of him and the bed, then proceeded to run down the hallway. England groaned and slammed his head against the pillow, shutting his eyes for only a few seconds more. Then getting out of bed and walking slowly and groggily down the hall and stairs. He let his feet drag against the floor as he made his way to the kitchen. He still kept his eyes closed most of the way there.

Keeping his eyes closed, he moved his hands blindly around, trying to feel for the right cabinets and drawers to open. He probably should have been paying more attention. Not a second more, he felt something sharp and pointed dig into the flesh of his palm. Again, his eyes shot open from the surprise of it all and immediately pulled his hand away from the cutting knife that was for some reason left out on the counter instead of one of the drawers.

"ACK! _Dammit!_" He muttered that last word, not wanting his colonies to hear. Speaking of which, the twins could be heard tumbling in from god knows where, in the large house.

"Arthur! Are you okay? We heard you scream!" America called out louder than necessary as he and his brother ran into the kitchen.

"I'm fine Alfred. Just go along with your business," England replied. He had his back turned to the colonies. He didn't want his little brothers to see the blood that was currently gushing out of his hand. He knew America enough to know that he'd probably freak out and frantically try to help, which would only cause more trouble than already done. Canada although, had only just been claimed as a British territory, and he was still getting to know the little guy. But, he knew well enough that due to his timid and quiet nature, he'd probably faint at the sight of the blood.

The old nation suddenly jumped in surprise when he heard a gasp. He turned to his side to see Canada staring with wide, horrified eyes. How he had suddenly gotten there, England did not know. He didn't even realize that he had been standing next to Alfred when they came into the kitchen.

"W-what happened to your hand? Are you alright? Did the monster get you?"

"Monster? What monster?" Alfred suddenly jumped at his brother.

"The monster in my clos—"

"What? No! Guys, there is no monster anymore."

"What do you mean anymore? Where is it now?"

"No, Alfred, it's nowhere. Canada, it was probably just a sweater or something of that sort."

"Monsters wear sweaters?" England suddenly had the feeling that he was going to have a severe headache at the end of this conversation.

"What kind of question is that?" He tried his best not to sound too annoyed.

"Well, you said that Mattie might have sawed a sweater, but I never heard of a monster who wears sweaters before?"

"Alfred, 'sawed' is not a word, and what I meant was that Canada might have mistaken a sweater for a monster."

"Sweaters have teeth and claws?"

"What? Alfred, no! I—" England stopped to sigh in annoyance, "Look, I'm fine. I just cut myself with the knife, see?" England then made the mistake of finally showing America what happened to his hand. You could visibly see all color drain from the young colony's face. His eyes wide and mouth open, he gasped and stood for only a few silent seconds before rambling in a panic.

"Oh no, Arthur! Are you okay? What happened? You're not go'na die, are you? I don't want you to die! Hold on! I can make you better! Le'me go get the bandages!" America turned to run down the hall, but England grabbed onto the collar of his shirt with his good hand, before he could.

"America, I'm fine. Calm down. I'm just going to step outside and wash my hand off. Feel free to get out the bandages for me, but I can take care of the rest myself. Now why don't you go play with Canada until I'm back and get breakfast ready?" America still held a frown on his face in worry for his big brother, but nodded.

England smiled and ruffled America's hair and let him run off, before finding his shoes and proceeding to open the backdoor. He was stopped though, by the look on Canada's face. The poor kid was shaking and looked to be on the verge of tears. England's hand could wait a few more seconds.

"Canada, what's wrong?" England asked, leaning down to the boy's level. He shuffled a bit and played with his stuffed polar bear's ear before speaking.

"…Wh-what if the monster comes back and you're not here…?" England sighed again, but in pity this time. He hated it when either America, or Canada had that kind of look on their faces. It could break anyone's heart, there's no use arguing about that. England placed his hand on Canada's shoulder before answering.

"I promise you that the monster won't come back, okay?" he said with a smile.

"B-but what if it does?" A few tears fell down Canada's face now.

"Then I'll come running back to protect you!"

"But what if you don't get here on time? And he eats me and America?" England was silent for a moment for this one. He had decided that since the kids wouldn't believe that the monster "wasn't" real, he'd answer their questions as if it was.

"That won't happen, Canada."

"But what if it _does?_" England was silent again, thinking. He suddenly looked back up at Canada with a small smile.

"ALFRED!" The nation called out. Canada cocked his head to the side slightly, in confusion. He didn't have much time to contemplate before his twin bounded into the kitchen.

"Yeah? What is it?" He shouted, again, louder than necessary.

"Alfred, if a monster was trying to hurt your brother, you would protect him, right?" England asked America arched his eyebrows and looked up at the ceiling before answering with a wide grin.

"Of course I would! I'd protect him, _AND _you, Arthur! I'll make sure that monster never comes back!" He said, puffing out his chest, trying to look tough and brave.

"You mean like those people in the stories?" Canada asked quietly.

"Yeah! I'll be _just_ like those people!"

"Alright then, it's settled," England cut in. "Alfred's the hero!"

**Aaahahahaaa~, ooooh Iggy, how you'd regret saying that so much later on in the future. :D Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well! I hope to get the third out as soon as possible!**

**EDIT: Yeesh! What was I doing when I wrote this? I found so many mistakes, it's not even funny! /otl/ Why didn't you guys le'me know? I would have fixed it sooner! ...Well, no use crying over it now, what's done is done, and it's all fixed. ^^ Have fun reading!  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Agh, sorry for such a long wait! I've been kind'a brain dead… Forgive me? Yay! Here's chapter three!**

"So that's where it is?" the boy with bright blue eyes asked, pointing at the door. The one with the violets nodded and buried his head into his stuffed bear. It was somewhat comforting. It still had France's scent to it. But all the comfort in the world couldn't prevent the panic that set in when he saw his brother reach for the door knob.

"Alfred, wait! Don't open it!" Canada shouted, and pulled his brother away.

"But why not? I got'ta beat the monster up, don'I?" America asked in response. Why is his brother holding him back? He's the hero, this is what he's supposed to do!

"Y-you can't fight'm like that! He'll gobble you up in no time!" Canada protested, pulling his brother farther away. America looked down at his white gown for a second, before nodding.

"You're right! I need some kind of armor!" At this, he pat his chest with his fist and smiled wide. Canada returned the smile and nodded.

"Yeah! Where'we go'na get some?" Alfred's smile turned into a small pout as his eyebrows scrunched up and he looked to the ground. Where _were_ they going to get armor? They can't buy any, so they'll have to find things in the house.

America grabbed hold of Canada's wrist and dragged him out of the room. (He would never admit it to Alfred, but he was quite relieved at this.) Soon, the two brothers found themselves in the other's room. Alfred almost immediately ran around and threw things all over the place, trying to find something to use.

"Well? Aren't you goin'ta help me?" America asked, stopping for a brief second to look at his brother. Canada snapped back to reality.

"Oh! Uhh… H-how about the pillows? They could work…?" He said, timidly hoping that his brother would approve. To his delight, America turned with a smile.

"That's perfect! Let's get them both!" He stated, pulling both pillows from his bed. "Hmm… What else…" America now asked, more so talking to himself, than Canada. His eyebrows were scrunched up and his lip was fashioned into a pout again, as he thought. "How aboouut~… Oh! I need a helmet!" He finally perked up, and ran down the stairs, leaving Canada in his room.

Matthew looked all around the room. He should probably help find something else, until his brother got back. What else, what else…? Oh! What about those things that England wears when he cooks? In case the monster has fire breath? At this thought, the boy quickly bounded down the stairs, but stopped at the front door, looking down.

England's shoes? Maybe they could work. Yeah, it'll make America look bigger, and scare the monster away! Canada shifted holding his polar bear from his right arm to his left to pick up the shoes and head off to the kitchen. Upon entering the room, Canada found his brother with the water bucket on his head.

"What's that for?" He asked and America beamed at him.

"It's my helmet! What are those for?" He asked, looking at England's shoes.

"Oh, I thought they might make you look bigger and scare the monster away…?" Canada shuffled.

"Good idea! I di'nt think of that!" America smiled at his brother.

"Oh, a-and I thought you should wear England's mitten-things? In case the monster has fire breath?"

"Okay! Let me find them!" the blue-eyed colony pushed a chair from the table to the counter to help him find what he was looking for. He had to reach over, but the mittens were pretty easy to get… That knife… Isn't that what cut England that morning?

America grabbed for the handle of it and stared into the blade, looking at his reflection, with the exception of a few drops of red. The colony smiled and laughed slightly. He threw the mittens down to Canada, and more carefully stepped off the chair with the knife still at hand. When violet eyes caught sight, they went wide in fear.

"W-w-what's th-that for, Alfred?" Canada asked, pointing at the knife with a shaky hand. America didn't notice his brother's fear, and twirled it around in his hand, almost skillfully.

"It's for me! It's just like a sword! A hero-knight has to have a sword, right? Right, Mattie?" He beamed again, at his brother, who backed away ever so slightly, tugging at his bear's ear.

"Y-yes, I guess so…"

"Great! Now, I'm go'na go get one of England's belts for the pillows! Is it okay if you take all the other stuff back upstairs? Great! Thanks, Mattie!" He took off running before Matthew could even answer.

Canada sighed and picked up the shoes and mittens. He had a bad feeling that this wasn't going to end well…

**No no no, Alfred, that's bad! Put the knife down! . Well, this chapter wasn't really planned out, it was more of a wing-it. We get no England in this chapter, but I'm sure you can guess that he comes back later, right? **

**Please Review! Please please please! Even if you've already reviewed in earlier chapters, I don't mind if you do so again!**

**I hope you enjoyed!**

**Manda…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, it's been… How many months, again? Ahehe, sorry about that… ^^; Summer's been getting to me… But I've got it done now, right? That's good! Well, let me stop distracting you from the real thing and get started!**

Alfred, with a bucket on his head, pillows strapped to his stomach and back with a belt, wearing mittens and shoes much too big for him, felt ready. Canada gave him the knife with a shaky hand, and backed off to the door. He was going to be standing next to it, incase Alfred needed help and he could get to England quick.

"You ready, Canada?" Alfred turned with a smile, to ask his brother. He nodded, though he was still shaking in fear. As America swung the knife around, and took his first step towards the closet, Canada clutched his polar bear tight, for comfort.

America stopped in front of the large door and looked up at the handle. He reached his hand out and grabbed it, turning it slowly, as to be quiet and not let the monster know that he was coming. He tightened his grip on the knife and pulled it back, getting ready to swing. Flinging the door open, he did so with a battle cry.

England looked up from his work when he heard several thuds and a scream coming from upstairs….

**:D I be torturing you with the suspense… Sorry about the short chapter! I thought it was a good place to stop! ^^;**


	5. Chapter 5

England looked up from his work when he heard several thuds and a scream coming from upstairs… He sighed in slight annoyance, seeing as he was being taken away from his work again. But he couldn't ignore whatever happened, right?

He stood from the desk and hurriedly walked out of the study and up the stairs. His first immediate thought was to check Alfred's room. Whatever happened, surely it was because of him. When he opened the door, he found Canada sitting in the corner of the room, with his head buried into his stuffed bear. America was lying on his stomach, wearing pillows, with his belt, his mittens and his shoes…

"America, what are you doing?" At the sound of England's voice, the colony yelped in surprise and quickly rose to his feet.

"Hi England!" America shouted, holding his hands behind his back. England gave him a questioning look.

"Why are you wearing all that?" He asked, crossing his arms. Canada could tell he was getting angry. America didn't.

"It's my armor! To help me defeat the monster!" He responded with a smile, but it quickly faded when he realized something. "But the monster wasn't there!"

"America, why did you take my things, without my permission?" England asked, ignoring the boy's last remark. The colony began to get a bit sheepish, when he noticed England had raised his voice a little.

"I-I don't know."

"You don't know?" America looked at the ground, and shuffled, nervously.

"I was go'na give'em right back, honest! I just wanted to use them really quick! But you can have the shoes right now, 'cause they made me trip," the blue-eyed colony kicked off the shoes and picked them up, holding them up to England.

The older nation stared down at America for a few seconds, contemplating what he should do. He didn't really mean any harm, right? He was just trying to help his brother. And he _did _say that Alfred was supposed to be the hero, so in a way, he accidentally gave Alfred permission.

"Alright, Alfred; just let me know next time, okay?" England finally said, sighing in defeat. America jumped in the air in glee of his older brother's approval. "Now then, if that is all I should be getting back to my work. I'll be in the study if you need me." England smiled down at the boys before heading back downstairs. When he was out of sight, however, America ran back into the closet and emerged with the knife at hand.

"That was close, huh Mattie?" America shouted as quietly as he could, if that makes sense. Canada nodded quickly.

"I'm glad that you threw the knife when you fell. You could have gotten really hurt…" Quite honestly, Canada nearly had a heart attack when his brother fell. He thought it was because the monster tripped him. And in his eyes, if America couldn't defeat the monster, and England didn't believe him, no one would be there to rescue him. France was already back in his own country.

"Well, now we have to go and find it!" America suddenly exclaimed.

"Hm?"

"If it wasn't here, it must be somewhere else in the house! C'mon!" again, America ran off without a response, just automatically expecting Canada to follow him. And so Canada did.

**Heeeyy, guys! Happy New Year! Pssh, you all probably thought that I'd given up on the story. XD Nah, I'm just a professional procrastinator. And super lazy. Well, in celebration to my passing of all my exams and going into the second semester with ease, I present to you the next chapter of "The Monster in the Closet"! Thank you all, for your applause!**

**By the way though, should I continue "Make a Wish"? I'm not entirely sure, so let me know! Bye guys, thank you for your patience! Hopefully the next chapter won't take so long to get here. XD Meh, it probably will, but you guys have stuck by me this long, I'm not about to give up on you! Thank you all for reading, I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
